


I heard self-meditation helps

by fumomoshi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Alisaie is having trouble focusing on her training. She asks Alphinaud to help her with self-meditation.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Way To Focus

“You want to...what?” Alphinaud glanced up from his book, annoyed. “Alisaie, didn’t I tell you not to interrupt me when I’m reading unless it is an emergency?”

“It _is_ an emergency,” Alisaie insisted. “It might not sound like it to you, but to me it is really important.” 

Alphinaud sighed. This was totally not an emergency, in the sense that the world isn’t in immediate danger. He understood that training is important to Alisaie and that she treats time lost almost as seriously as losing her equipment. Alphinaud didn’t retort, however. After all, this is what makes Alisaie Alisaie; impatient, wilful and bossy. It’s no wonder she does not have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet. A girl with her slender body, pretty face and confidence is bound to attract people around her...but her personality leaves much to be desired for a serious relationship. 

Besides, he suspected that she’s not interested in a relationship of any kind. Her mind is too one-tracked towards saving the world to even consider something complex like a love interest. It’s a shame really. There were times when even he found himself feeling uncomfortably… ‘unsettled’ around her, especially when she’s near him. Truth be told, if they weren’t siblings, he would probably try to muster some courage to ask her out. Probably.

“Okay, tell me what you want from me again, and this time explain yourself,” Alphinaud said. 

“Right,” Alisaie replied. “I was trying to improve my skills as a fighter but recently I felt like I wasn’t not improving. People kept advising me to take a break and clear my mind, do some self-meditation. So I tried, but...I don’t think it’s working. When I closed my eyes, they said that I have to relax and stop thinking and stuff like that but honestly the moment I sit down, I want to stand up and hit the training dummy again.” 

Alphinaud wasn’t surprised. The thought of his sister trying to do any form of self-meditation was laughable. She was always a ‘doer’. She needs a goal and some kind of affirmation that she’s doing things right along the way. That’s why training is easy for her. After training, her feeling tired and sore makes her satisfied. 

“I suppose you want me to help you with this meditation,” Alphinaud concluded. “I can see why you ask me now, dear sister.”

“I knew you’d understand! So, shall we do it now?”

“Not now,” Alphinaud said. “I need to read about this self-meditation thing and practice a bit. I heard it can backfire if not performed well. But don’t worry, I won’t take long and it shouldn’t be too difficult for me. Come back to my room after evening.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Alisaie gave a smile that Alphinaud had never seen before. It was a genuine smile of gratitude, and it made Alphinaud’s heart skip a beat.

* * *

“So I just sit here and follow your instructions,” Alisaie repeated the instructions from Alphinaud. “Is that it?”

“Yes, pretty much,” Alphinaud said. “In a way, I’m just guiding you, so whether this works or not is all up to how well you follow my instructions.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Alisaie said. “Is there a trick to it to make sure it works though? Perhaps a way I am breathing or whatnot?”

Alphinaud shook his head. “You just have to follow my instructions, that’s all. Just remember that there is no right and wrong way. Just _do_. I guess the trick, if anything, is to not worry about doing anything wrong. I will adjust the instructions according so just leave it to me.”

Alisaie nodded. “I see, that makes sense. I’ll leave it to you then.”

With that, Alphinaud started the induction. He picked a simple script, one that uses her awareness of her surroundings, something that Alisaie was exceptionally good at. “...Notice now the sound of the rain outside, each drop melting your worries away as you become more and more relaxed, breathing in...and out, all your worries washed away with each breath. In...and out, letting each thought go, all that matters is my voice…”

Alphinaud continued to speak. He had already memorized the entire script. He observed Alisaie, checking if he needed to make any changes. _Man, she’s cute._ His heartbeat rose. He could feel something stirring within him. He knew Alisaie was pretty, but seeing her sitting there helpless, calm and relaxed was something else. She looked like an angel. _What a waste_ , _if only she wasn’t bossy and headstrong_ , Alphinaud thought. 

“Just breath in and out, relaxing all your muscles. You are alone at the beach, at Ala Mhigo. The war seems so far away. You will return to it soon, but for now you just want to enjoy the beach…” Alphinaud said as he watched her. Alisaie’s eyes were fluttering, a soft smile slowly spreading across her face. He caught her head falling back, slowly resting it on the top of the armchair’s back. Her posture fell as she slid down the chair a little. Alphinaud had never seen her this relaxed and sloppy before. She was always sitting straight with a near-perfect posture.

“Just relax, so far away now, just you at the beach…” He checked her eyes, rolling up her eyelids. Her eyes were whited out, completely knocked out. _She’s gone_ , Alphinaud concluded. It was a success. 

Alphinaud returned to his seat and prepared the next phase of the session. When he sat, his eyes fell on straight to the lower body of Alisaie. 

_By the Twelve…_

He could see it. Underneath Alisaie’s skirt was unmistakably her panties. He had not noticed that as she slid down, her legs were, too, fully relaxed and thus fully apart. _Shit shit shit._ Alphinaud tried to maintain his composure. The stability of his voice is too important for the induction. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Calm down. It’s just your sister’s panties. Just finish the induction._ He took a mouthful of water from the cup beside him, and continued. 

* * *

“...the next time you wake up, you will be able to focus a lot better in your training. You will find that you are able to concentrate better in a fight, blocking out all the unnecessary noise whenever you wish.”

In theory, that should do it. This should allow Alisaie to have better control over her own concentration and focus in training. All that’s left is to have more sessions so strengthen the effect. 

Alphinaud gulped. Her eyes fell onto her white panties again. It was rather unexpected. He would think someone like Alisaie would be wearing black or red ones, maybe ones that are more bold and fancy. He didn’t expect them to be an innocent white. 

_ Or maybe she just didn’t care.  _

It was possible for someone like her. ‘Why change the appearance of something no one is going to look at it?’ sounded like something Alisaie would preach. 

He looked at Alisaie, sleeping calmly. His next step was supposed to be waking her up, but seeing her helpless made him...excited. This situation never happens, where he has some form of control over his sister. All these years he had to put up with her bossing around, being reckless and stubborn, and giving him headaches. It would be a waste not to do something about that!

“When I count to 10, you are going to wake up. When you wake up, you are going to feel refreshed and raring to go. Also,” Alphinaud paused for a moment.  _ This is it. I’m going to do it,  _ “whenever I and only I say the words ‘I can’t swim’, you will immediately fall back into this state of sleep. It will be instinctual, almost natural, as if it’s part of your life. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” Alisaie’s voice leaked out.

“One,” Alphinaud started counting. “Five, six…” He could see Alisaie’s eyes flutter rapidly, but still in trance. “...nine, ten! Wake up!” Alisaie’s eyes flew open. She blinked, seemingly a little jarred. “Hey, you alright?” Alphinaud asked. “Noticed anything different?”

“I feel...refreshed, I guess?” Alisaie said. “My head seems...clearer? I don’t know.” 

“Well, like they said, it takes some time before you will notice any changes,” Alphinaud said. “But how was it? What did you remember?”

“I remember feeling relaxed. It was pleasant. Oh yeah, and I dreamt that I was at a beach at Ala Mihgo,” she said. “How was I?”

_ Couldn’t you give more description _ ,  _ sis _ ? Alphinaud thought. “You did really well actually. You went rather deep. I think if we keep this up for a few more sessions, we will really see some results.” 

“Oh!” Alisaie perked up. “If that’s the case let’s do it as many times as possible. How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Hmm, I was about to do some research tomorrow night...” Alphinaud said.

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Alisaie said. “Take it as if I owe you a favor.”

_ Hmm _ . Alphinaud thought of an idea. “‘I can’t swim.’”

Alisaie’s eyes rolled up and her eyelids closed, as her body slowly became limp. “Whoa!” Alphinaud managed to catch her before she fell. He slowly sat her back onto the chair. “Whew that was close,” he said. “The next time you enter this state, you will find that you will be able to maintain the last position you are in.”

He gave a pause. He checked her eyes again, making sure that Alisaie is deep in trance. “Good girl, just relax. Tell me Alisaie, do you feel like you owe Alphinaud a favor for sacrificing his time to help you?” 

There was a slight nod. “Yes...” she said.

“Would you do anything to repay the favour? Anything that Alphinaud asks for?” Alphinaud asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Yes…?”

_ Ah.  _ Alphinaud took note of the frown. She is uncertain about that. Most likely she trusted Alphinaud enough not to ask her to do anything over the top. Normally, he wouldn’t, of course. Normally. 

“The next time you wake up, you will ask Alphinaud about the favor you owe him. After all, he is willing to sacrifice his precious, personal time to help you. In return, it should only be fair if he asks something equivalent from you as well, do you agree?” He purposely used the words ‘something equivalent’. Of course, he meant ‘something personal’, but Alisaie’s mind should be able to figure that out, knowing how straightforward she is. “ 

“Yes...equivalent…” the words came out of her mouth. 

“Also, repaying a favour is simply a transaction, nothing more. You ask Alphinaud for his precious things, you repay him with something precious too. There are no emotions involved, only gratitude for Alphinaud for allowing the transaction. It is simply business. Do you understand?”

“Yes…simply...business…”

“When I clap my hands, you will be wide awake, ready to ask Alphinaud about the favour before you leave the room.”

He clapped his hands. Alisaie’s eyes flew open. She got up from the chair, not even questioning how she got there in the first place. “Oh hm, where were we?” she said. “Oh right, the favour. Is there anything you need? Perhaps getting a book from the library? Or obtaining a rare material from a dungeon?” 

Alphinaud’s heart started to beat faster. This is it. Now is the time to test whether the experiment is a success. “There is one thing…” Alphinaud started. “And there is no one else to ask this of other than you.”

“That’s perfect then!” Alisaie’s eyes lit up. “What is it?”

“I-I...” Alphinaud looked away, “I need your panties.” Actually saying the word ‘panties’ was more embarrassing than he thought. He braced himself for any possible backlash from Alisaie. If it were the normal Alisaie, she would surely be mad at him.

“Wha-?” Alisaie’s face at first was one of shock, but then she calmed down and gave a thoughtful expression. “Hmm, I guess it’s only fair that you take something precious from me, especially since I took your precious time.”

Her hands went underneath her skirt and she slid down her panties. She folded it into a square and handed it to Alphinaud without a hint of embarrassment on her face. Alphinaud was trying hard to keep his composure. His sister’s panties! In his hands! And she is now walking around in commando! “I...I’m sorry. I’ll return it as soon as I can.”

Alisaie gave a confused look. “Oh you can keep it as long as you’d like. I have more where that came from. Although…” she looked at the room door, “I just have to be careful going back to my room, I guess.”

“Alright. Thanks,” Alphinaud said. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“Good night, dear brother,” Alisaie said, a satisfied smile on her face.

Alphinaud eyed the pocket where his sister’s panties were in. “Good night, dear sister,” he said. There would be a lot to think about tonight...


	2. Focusing on Training

Alphinaud woke up from his sleep. He looked around in his room. Everything was so...quiet.  _ This is nice _ , he thought. It’s been a while since his head wasn’t buzzing with worry about the next day. With all the chaos going on with the war against the Garlean Empire, it was difficult to find time to take a break. Today, he decided, he will take one. Tomorrow will be a long day, filled with meeting with the Alliances. Taking time off to refresh his mind would be a good move.

Speaking of negotiations, Alphinaud noticed that he had been becoming more successful in them. He found he had been more careful over his choice of words, selecting the best vocabulary based on the person he was talking to. He was also becoming better at modifying his speech patterns based on the attitude of his opponents. 

He attributed his success to his practice of hypnosis on Alisaie. He had been practicing hypnosis on her for the past couple of months to improve her concentration and focus during combat. What a wonderful side effect, he thought. He gets better at diplomacy while his sister gets better in fights. A perfect win-win situation. 

_Or a win-win-win_ _situation,_ his mind said. His face began to turn red as the vivid memory of Alisaie willingly handing over her panties to him from the first session appeared in his mind. He had buried them deep within his cabinet after cleaning them, for fear that it would distract him from his work. He still remembered that it was slightly soiled when he cleaned it. He slapped the grin off his face in slight horror. _Pervert!_ He thought to himself. _She’s your sister!_

But the more he resisted thinking about it, the stronger the thoughts become. It’s like all the times he resisted those thoughts over the past 2 months while looking at Alisaie’s helpless body came flooding back. The thought of having such control over his bossier, more dominant sister set his heart racing. Before, he had enough work to occupy his mind from such thoughts but today there was nothing. And Alisaie is scheduled to come for another session in - he checks the time - half an hour. Because it is an ‘off’ day, Alisaie had proposed to do the session in the morning so that she can immediately train with a relaxed mind for the rest of the day. 

Alphinaud drew his sister’s panties from his cabinet.  _ What am I doing?  _ He shuddered and closed his eyes.  _ I-it’s not harmful, I’ll make sure of that _ , he told himself.  _ No one needs to know _ . 

A knock on the door startled him. “Dear brother, are you in?” Alisaie's voice came. Alphinaud hastily pocketed his sister’s undergarments into his pocket and cleared his throat.

“You are here early, sister.” he said.

“Is that a problem? I can come back later,” she replied.

Trust his sister to arrive early. She was never one to wait. “It’s okay, you may enter,” he called out.

The door opened and Alisaie entered. She was already in her full combat attire; the rapier hangs by her hip, the white thigh high boots and the red leather outfit that represents her red mage craft. 

“Let’s get on with it!” Alisaie said impatiently, sitting on the chair where she usually sits during a session. “Recently I felt like I’m getting stronger and I think it’s thanks to these sessions. So let’s hurry up!”

“Relax dear sister, you can’t rush these things,” Alphinaud chuckled. “I know it’s an off day, but it’s still early in the morning. Besides, I can’t get to work if you are this anxious.”

Alisaie grumbled something under her breath. “You’re right…” she said. “But I can’t help it!”

“I know,” Alphinaud gave a knowing smile. “But the faster you relax, the faster we can finish. I can use some magic to help you relax if you’d lik-”

“Just do it,” Alisaie said.

Alphinaud completed the incantation. He could see Alisaie’s posture relax. He hovered a finger right above her forehead. Alisaie’s eyes went up to her forehead, struggling to keep his finger in view. By now, she was used to this induction. They had done it many times. “Sleep!” With a sudden but gentle tug on her arm, Alisaie’s eyes closed and her body went limp. Alphinaud checked her eyes, pulling up her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered, already deep in trance. The session can now start.

First, he will give her the normal session. 

After that, maybe...

* * *

“...and when you wake up, you will find that when you train today, you will be especially focused. Nothing can distract you until you decide to take a break.”

And that would conclude the session. Next he would wake her up and let her be on her way.

But…

“And…”

He gulped, his heartbeat was getting faster, anxious... _ excited? _

“W-when…” he cleared his throat. “When you train today, you will be so focused on your training that you will not notice anything else. Nothing can interrupt you until your training is completed and you leave the room. 

You will be so focused during training today that you will say your thoughts out loud. Saying your thoughts out loud helps you to focus. In fact, every word that you hear in the room will be yours and yours alone, and you will act upon them, as if they are your own thoughts. Do you understand?”

Alisaie gave a slight nod.

“When you train, do you lock the training area?”

“Yes…” Words floated out of Alisaie’s mouth.

“Why?”

“...I...don’t know,” she said, frowning.

_ Well that’s easy then.  _ “Locking the door wastes your time so don’t bother locking it today,” Alphinaud said. “Do you understand?”

“...yes…”

“Now I’m going to wake you up at the count of 10, and when you wake up, you will be full of energy, raring to train!”

Alisaie’s eyes snapped wide open. “Is it done?” she asked, not even missing a beat from waking up. 

“Yes,” Alphinaud replied, “How do you feel?”

Alisaie stretched and stood up from her chair. “I feel very refreshed,” she said. “Thanks dear brother, I think it’s going to help my training today.” 

With that, she left.

And after a while, Alphinaud trailed behind.

* * *

The training area in Eulmore was rather fancy. Each room was enclosed and comes with their own bathroom. A registration was usually required but Alisaie was a regular (and a hero) so she tends to get her own personal room. 

Alphinaud followed her at a considerable distance. He already knew which room she was going to so there was no need to get too close. When he’s convinced that she had entered the room, he walked up to the thick training room door, possibly soundproofed to ensure privacy. Slowly, he opened the door, relieved that it was not locked, and entered. The door closed behind him with a thud. Alphinaud froze as he saw Alisaie turned around sharply towards him. Had she noticed him? If she did, what was his excuse? He silently cursed at his stupidity. He did not think this far.

“Hmm, must be my imagination,” Alisaie said out loud. She returned to unpacking her training bag: A huge bottleof water, a towel and a book of spells. “Right, now to start warming up for 30 minutes,” she said out loud again and proceeded to stretch. A helpless grin formed on Alphinaud’s face.  _ It’s working. _

He walked towards Alisaie and waved his hands in front of her. There was no reaction, not even a blink. His heartbeat rose. He wanted to see if he could touch her. Cautiously, he poked her on the cheek. 

“Hmm?” Alisaie scratched her cheek, as if there was an itch. Alphinaud retreated back, startled.  _ Right,  _ he realized. He had stated that she would not be able to notice anything, and that nothing would be able to interrupt her training, but what if something happened that  _ does  _ interfere with it? That would be a rather grey area. Alphinaud decided it was not worth the risk finding out. If the hypnosis spell broke, everything that he had done up to now would be wasted and Alisaie might not be able to trust him ever again. 

“I guess I should try something else,” Alphinaud muttered.

Alisaie frowned, which startled Alphinaud again. “Hmm, this isn’t working out. Let’s try something else,” Alisaie said and proceeded to do another stretch.

Alphinaud realized what he had done. All words Alisaie hears in this room are her thoughts, including the one he had accidentally muttered. When he said he should try something else, it became Alisaie’s thought, her mind rationalized it and she proceeded to do so. 

Still, he needed to be careful. He suspected that he should not say anything that would raise Alisaie’s suspicion. Maybe if he could give a reason along with the statement…

“I should drink half the entire bottle of water, since today’s training is going to be tough,” Alphinaud said. “I can always refill later anyway.”

Alisaie stopped her stretching and eyed her huge bottle of water. It must’ve been like 2 whole liters in there. Alphinaud reckoned that a single liter should be safe. 

“Today’s training is going to be intense, so I guess I should drink more water,” she said out loud. She took a long swig. After awhile, Alphinaud could tell that she was struggling to reach the halfway mark of her bottle, but Alisaie was never one to give up once a goal was set. When she reached the halfway mark, she gave a victorious ‘Whew!’ followed by a proud smirk. Alphinaud thought that it’s cute that even the littlest victories could make her this happy. 

With a determined look, Alisaie picked up the spell book from the ground. Alphinaud noticed that she did not bring her rapier with her, only the red mage gem, whatever it was called, that is a focus used to channel her spells.  _ I see, today is a spell day _ , Alphinaud concluded. 

“This one,” Alisaie pointed at a spell in her book. Alphinaud glanced over her shoulder. The spellbook’s contents were easy enough for him to decipher, although he knew that it would prove difficult for someone like Alisaie. Even though she had spent a good deal of time as a spellcasting focused class like summoner, she did not get very far in terms of power. It was why red mage was such a perfect fit for her; a bit of spellcasting and a bit of physical combat, combining the breadth of her skills into something formidable.

Alisaie began chanting, gathering mana into her the focus. “Verholy!” she cried. Bits of white mana fell from the sky onto the training dummy and then...nothing. The spell had fizzled into nothingness before it could even touch the dummy. “Damn it!” she cursed, turning back to the spell book, frowning. “I can do this,” she said. “I must have just missed something out.”

Alphinaud already knew what she was missing. He could help…

_ Oh. _

Suddenly Alphinaud had an idea. He was wondering how he could get Alisaie to trust ‘his’ version of her thoughts more. Maybe a good way is to start from here.

“Oh, I read wrongly,” Alphinaud said and proceeded to correct her mistake. “And,” he added. “You would have to think of a person you are close to that you trust.”  _ Slowly, step by step.  _ The last statement was not in the book, but it could very well be a component in a pure spell like Verholy. 

“Okay, let’s try it,” Alisaie said. She gathered the mana into her focus again with a determined look on her face. “Think about the person I am close to and I trust,” she said. “Alphinaud!! Verholy!” 

The white mana came down from the sky again, but this time, it did not fizzle. The energy hit the ground of the dummy and a blinding white beam erupted from the ground. As the light dissipates, the target dummy remains standing, though a bit charred. Charring the training dummy was quite a feat, considering that it could withstand even the might of the Warrior of Light. 

“I did it!” Alisaie cheered with a smug look on her face. “The last bit was a little embarrassing though. Luckily it was only a thought and no one had to hear it.” 

She practiced the spell a few more times, each time with greater success than the previous. After a hundred casts, she stopped, much to Alphinaud’s relief. He was getting second hand embarrassment from his sister shouting his name over and over again. 

Alisaie opened the spell book. “Let’s see, the next one I want to practice is...ELEPHANT…” 

Alphinaud glanced over her shoulder again.  _ Oh this one.  _ It’s the spell that red mages use to pull away from their targets. With a bit of magic, they can perform a backflip that can cover great distances. The trick, Alphinaud assumed, was to get used to the magic that will reduce the caster’s weight temporarily as they perform the backflip. He had seen the Warrior of Light perform this many times.

“I got it,” Alisaie said. She stood in front of the training dummy. “One...two…THREE!” With a cry, she gathered the magic to lift her and threw herself backwards...only to fall flat on her face. “Ow…” she cried as she landed. 

Alphinaud grimaced at the sight of his sister in pain. Alisaie stood up, unfazed. She walked to the training dummy again. “One, two...THREE!” 

She must have fallen on her face at least fifty times. Alphinaud had resisted helping her so as not to raise suspicion but he could not bear to watch anymore. After observing her fall fifty times, he was certain that her problem was not the physical aspect of the spell, but the magical part. Alisaie was trying to fix the problem physically, and if she continued, she would not be able to get it right in fifty years, let alone fifty tries.

“Grr,” Alisaie’s face was red with frustration. “Maybe I’m not doing this right,” she said. She took a breath to calm down. “Okay, let’s think.”

It was time to intervene. 

“The thigh boots are in the way,” Alphinaud suggested. “Maybe I should practice without it first.”

Alisaie looked down to her boots. “Hmm, they are kind of in the way. Maybe I should try without them first to get used to the motion.” 

With that, she took off her boots, revealing her beautiful slender Elezen legs and feet. Alphinaud swallowed. It had been a while since he saw this much of his sister’s legs. And without the thigh boots, she looked naked bottom down, as if she weren’t wearing any pants. She was wearing one, of course. The top outfit was just covering it. 

“Alright let’s try this,” Alisaie said and headed back to the dummy. 

Her next few attempts were better, but not successful. Still, Alisaie did not look disheartened. If anything, she felt energized from the improvement. “Just another 50 more attempts…” she said.

Alphinaud was enjoying the view. The way her bare legs graced the sky as she performed the backflip was something beautiful, even though the landing wasn’t. “Maybe,” Alphinaud caught himself saying, “Maybe I should take off my top and see if I could even get one good rep.”

Alisaie looked around the room. “What if someone entered...? Oh! I forgot to lock the door, silly me.” 

She proceeded to lock the door. Alphinaud made a mental note that his suggestion for her not to lock the door only applies to entering the training room. 

“There,” she said. “There are no windows, and the room is protected from scrying if what the attendant said is true…hmm…”

_ Just a little more.  _ “Whatever, training is more important than that,” Alphinaud said.

Alisaie agreed. “Yeah, getting this right is more important. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to protect my friends.”

With that, she took off her top, revealing her slender body. Alphinaud found his heart beating so rapidly that it was getting difficult to breathe. His sister is gorgeous, in a petite way. Without her outfit, she looked so small. It was amazing that with such a body Alisaie was able to have a force of personality that makes her feel large. 

Alisaie returned to the training dummy, only with her red sports bra and shorts. It was the first time Alphinaud had ever seen her in her sports bra. Her breasts weren’t the largest, but it was big enough to have a shape and a bit of cleavage, much to Alphinaud’s surprise. He had overheard men passing sexual remarks about her being flat to the point where he, too, thought that she was. He didn’t think that she was just trying to cover it up as much as possible, so that it wouldn’t restrict her movements in combat. 

Considering that it’s a sports bra, he reckoned that she might be a B-cup. 

Alphinaud realized that he might be the only other male to know this. It got him excited. He wants to know more about his sister that other people don’t. 

_ God I’m such a pervert, _ he was about to think, but his sister was already moving, distracting him. She was improving, finally managing to land on her feet with a bit of a stumbling. Alphinaud was impressed. She almost did not need to correct her spell. It was something he always admired about Alisaie, the stubbornness to do things her way until it worked. 

Still, the spell needed to be corrected.

“Maybe I should maintain the spell throughout the flip,” Alphinaud suggested.

What followed was an hour of graceful backflips. With each successful flip, Alisaie grew more and more confident. Alphinaud simply watched. He almost did not realize that an hour had passed. Watching his sister in just shorts and a sports bra was enough to excite him. He was viewing her in all angles, searing each view into his memory. He had seen down her cleavage, up her round butt, her back, her graceful movements, her determined and tired expressions, her legs and feet, the way she pants from fatigue, the way sweat rolled down from her forehead...the list goes on forever. 

_ She’s...beautiful. _

It’s weird that he only noticed it now, after all the years they were together. Perhaps it was because of that, he had never looked at his sister as a woman. It made him wonder how many people were lusting over his sister since they first arrived at Eorzea?

“...99...100! Done!” Alisaie walked back to the spell book. “Right, the next spell is...Verflare.” She groaned. “I hope it’s not one of those complicated Black Mage incantations.”

Alphinaud glanced over her shoulder again as she read the book. It was indeed a complicated spell, but he thought it was still within Alisaie’s capacity. It’ll just take time. 

“Mana...gather at...and then…but how am I supposed to...” Alisaie mumbled. Alphinaud thought that it was interesting to hear her full thought process when she learns. Maybe he could give her a tip or two when she visits him. “...maybe I can...or perhaps...nnn…” 

Alisaie’s body shook as she read. Alphinaud was taken aback.  _ What’s happening?  _ A gasp leaked out of Alisaie, but she continued reading as if nothing happened. 

Then, a pungent smell hit him and Alphinaud realized what was going on. He looked down. Alisaie’s red mage shorts were damp in the middle. Warm yellow liquid flowed down her bare legs onto the ground, forming a puddle. Alisaie was so focused on her studies that she did not even realize that her body took a leak! 

And it was a long leak, probably thanks to the huge amount of water she drank before the start of the training. The smell was already filling the room and if Alphinaud had to be honest, it was turning him on. 

Alisaie sighed and closed the book. “I think that’s enough for now. I should head back to my room for a nice shower and have some lunch.”

She put on her thigh boots with her legs still dripping with pee. “Hmm, feels a little moist today,” she said. “I should clean it later.” 

She put on her top. Thankfully it was long enough to cover her shorts which showed an obvious damp in the middle. With that, she took her belongings and left.

Alisaie looked at the puddle on the floor. He hastily casted a spell to clean it up and hurried back to his room. 

Or more specifically, his bathroom.


End file.
